1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of thermally insulated cabinet structures and, more particularly, to a cabinet structure including an integrated vacuum panel thermal insulating arrangement.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In various fields, it is necessary to insulate structures from a surrounding environment. For instance, in an appliance, such as a refrigerator, freezer, oven/range or dishwasher, an internal compartment of the appliance will be insulated to minimize thermal heat transfer between the compartment and the surrounding environment. The particular type of insulation utilized can actually vary. In refrigerators, for example, it is commonplace to inject a foam insulation into a zone formed between a cabinet shell of the refrigerator and a liner that defines one or more internal food storage compartments. Once the foamed insulation cures, a solid insulation barrier is provided which not only thermally insulates each internal compartment but also adds structural integrity to the overall cabinet assembly.
Another type of thermal insulation that has been found to be advantageous for use in appliances and other cabinet structures is insulation panels. In general, such panels are pre-formed into desired shapes and, in the case of a refrigerator, positioned between inner walls of the cabinet shell and the liner. More specifically, each panel is defined by first and second liner sheets which are sealed together about their edges and between which is arranged a low thermal conductive insulation material, such as fiberglass. To increase their thermal insulation properties, the interiors of such panels can be evacuated prior to insertion of the panels into the cabinet. In any event, the cabinet shell and the vacuum panels are constructed separately and then assembled to form the overall cabinet structure.
Although the use of vacuum panels can enhance the thermal insulation properties of cabinet structures over foam insulation, the cost in materials and labor associated with constructing the cabinet with such panels are rather high. In addition, given that the vacuum panels are pre-formed, numerous voids will be created between the cabinet shell and the liner, each of which will have to be filled with additional insulation material. As these voids can exist between the cabinet shell and the vacuum panels, as well as between the vacuum panels and the liner, rather costly and time consuming lengths must be taken to assure that all of these voids are filled. Otherwise, the thermal insulation characteristics of the cabinet structure will be diminished.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for an improved insulation system that reduces costs associated with assembling a vacuum insulated cabinet structure. In addition, there exists a need for a vacuum panel insulation arrangement for cabinet structures which minimizes the number of potential, spaced insulation void areas. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a cabinet structure that can be efficiently assembled and which has enhanced thermal insulation properties through the use of a composite insulation arrangement.